Cápsula de escape
|masa= |aceleracion= |mglt= |velatmos= |maniobrabilidad= |motor= |hipermotor= |alcance= |sishiperimpulsor= |potenciasalida= |energía= |escudo= |casco= |sensor= |blanco= |navegacion= |avionica= |comp= |contramedidas= |armamento= |complementos= |muelle= |escape= |tripulación= |tripulacionmin= |pasajeros= |carga= |sistemacarga= |abastecimiento= |soportevital= |comunicaciones= |otros= |funciones= |comandante= |primer uso= |primera vista= |retirado= |destruido= |era= |afiliacion= |flota= }} Las cápsulas de escape, también conocidas como cápsulas de vida, eran pequeñas embarcaciones de escape para su uso en emergencias. Eran estándar en todas las naves estelares del espacio lejano. Algunos de ellos estaban equipados con un hipermotor. Algunas cápsulas de escape fueron diseñadas para volar a la atmósfera superior a la espera de ser recogidas por una nave, que fue la forma en que Yoda partió de Kashyyyk cuando se declaró la Orden 66. Algunos planetas tenían una red de cápsulas de escape que podían lanzarse a la atmósfera superior lejos del peligro. Naves más pequeñas, como el Halcón Milenario y otras naves de carga ligeras, llevaban cápsulas de escape muy pequeñas que solo podían contener a una persona.[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] R2-D2 y C-3PO usaron una cápsula de escape para contrabandear los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte del Tantive IV. Los oficiales del Devastador lo notaron, pero se olvidaron de disparar ya que no detectaron formas de vida a bordo.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] Siguiendo el consejo de Obi-Wan Kenobi, Han Solo arrojó las cápsulas de escape del Halcón Milenario cuando la nave quedó atrapado en el rayo tractor de la Estrella de la Muerte. Lamentó su pérdida, ya que eran caros, pero reconoció el valor de la jugada como una artimaña y anotó el registro de un capitán que decía que había abandonado la nave.Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero Apariciones * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' * *''Lando, Part III'' *''Lando, Part IV'' *''Lando, Part V'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Phasma'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *"The Face of Evil" *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose}} Fuentes * * * *Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' * * ; imagen #10 * * * ; imagen #9 * * * ; imagen #8 Notas y referencias Categoría:Clases de cápsulas de escape Categoría:Tipos de naves estelares